There's An Art To It
by Random Fandom by Jas
Summary: Through the years the children learn a lot about Sully. One of those lessons is his inability to get scared until they realize there's an art to it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Season 1

Sully took a seat on a nearby log and stared ahead, at nothing in particular; he was just thinking. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the sun was high above the trees.

Suddenly, Sully noticed Wolf's ears perk upward, his eye had caught something. Glancing through the corner of his eyes, Sully noticed it too. He didn't move; he just remained as still as the log he was seated on.

The stillness around was calming and Sully began to relax and then…it was heard.

"Ahh!" An ear piercing scream rang through the woods.

Sully raised his head and took in a breath.

"Hey, Brian," he said.

"Aw, Sully," Brian crawled out of the bushes. "I'll never get ya."

"You almost did," Sully glanced at the boy.

"Really?" Brian's eyes lit.

Sully nodded.

"You were close," he petted Wolf.

"I think you're just saying that to make me feel better, Sully," Brian kicked at the dirt beneath his boots.

Sully giggled.

"I gotta gettin' home," the boy said. "Got chores to do."

"Better luck next time, ha Brian," Sully called.

As Brian walked back home, he began to think. What was he doing wrong? How come he could never scare Sully? He'd have to ask Matthew.

One of these days, Brian would get it. And when he did, no one would forget it. Ah yes, the day he'd scare Byron Sully. He wouldn't give up, but he wouldn't try soon; he'd have to wait for the perfect time.

There was an art to it, Brian knew. But what that was, he wasn't exactly sure.

"The art," he mumbled to himself. "The art of scaring Sully," he sighed heavily. "I'll figure it out one of these days."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Season 2

"And when he comes out, jump in front of him," Matthew nudged his little brother. "Get down low and scream as loud as you can."

Brian nodded as he listened intently.

"What are you two doing?" Colleen approached.

"Shh!" Matthew held a finger to his lips.

"Matthew's teaching me how to scare Sully," Brian said.

Colleen frowned.

"Teaching you? Why don't you just say boo?"

Matthew stared at her.

"Say boo," he stared at her. "Colleen, you don't just say boo when you're trying to scare Sully."

"Why not?"

"There's an art to it and-"

"Here he comes!" Brian crouched low to the ground.

"Remember what I taught you," Matthew ran.

As the barn door opened, Brian screamed as loud as he could and fell flat on his stomach in front of Sully.

"Careful Brian," Sully stepped around him. "You don't want to get stepped on."

As he approached the house, Matthew, Colleen, and Brian stared at him in shock.

"How did you?" Matthew froze.

Sully turned to face them.

"And when he comes out jump in front of him," Sully said. "Get down and scream as loud as you can."

With a smile, he entered the homestead.

"Keep trying kids."

Brian glared at Matthew.

"It's not my fault," Matthew defended.

"He has to be scared of something," Brian said.

"Why don't you just throw something at him?" Colleen said.

"Because he's liable to chop it with his with his tomahawk," Matthew retorted.

"Throw what?" Brian frowned.

"I don't know," Colleen shrugged. "Maybe a bug or something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Season 3

"You do it," Brian said.

"Why me?" Colleen sighed.

"It was your idea."

"Like a year ago."

"Please, Colleen, this might be our only chance."

"Fine."

As the two entered the house, they looked at Matthew, who was sitting on Michaela's bed. He was smiling at them.

"What are you doing, Sully?" Colleen approached where he sat at the table.

"Just finishing up some reports," he said.

"I miss you," she hugged him from behind.

"Miss you too, honey," Sully touched her hand.

"Well, I let you finish up."

As she sat beside Matthew, Sully watched her.

"What?" She noticed.

"Colleen," Sully reached behind his neck. "Next time you want to scare me with a grass snake, make sure it's not in my hair."

The children's mouth dropped.

Holding the slithering creature, Sully approached her.

"Take this outside," he instructed.

Colleen sighed in disappointment and did so.

"Are you scared of anything, Sully?" Brian spoke.

"Yeah," Sully nodded.

"What?" Matthew looked at him.

Sully smiled.

"Something you'll never know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Season 4

Sully stood in the barn, brushing down his horse. It was late in the evening and he had just come home from a hard day at work.

"Boo!" Matthew suddenly hung in front of him.

Sully looked at him.

"Evening, Matthew," he greeted.

Matthew glared at him.

"Brian's right, we'll never get you."

"Not now, at least," sully walked to the door.

"Not even a little?" Matthew stood.

Sully turned and shook his head.

"Though I was surprised it was you," he said. "I heard someone up there, but I thought it was Brian."

Matthew sighed heavily.

Sully was about to open the barn door, but stopped.

"No, Brian, Colleen, he didn't get me, not even a little."

"Come on!" Brian opened the door.

"When are we ever going to get you?" Colleen said.

"Only in your dreams," Sully departed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Season 5

"I've got it!" Brian bolted upright in bed.

Running from his room, he went to Colleen's room.

"Colleen, I've got it!"

"What?" She sat up.

"It came to me, like a dream."

_**XXXXX**_

"There you are, Katie," Sully lifted his daughter. "Fresh and clean."

Kissing her cheek, he held the baby close.

"Ready?" Brian mouthed to his sister.

Colleen nodded.

"One, two, three."

"They keep trying to scare me, Katie," Sully said.

"And this time," he looked behind the couch. "It's with what? Oh, a bucket of water."

"Seriously?" Brian yelled.

"Shh," Sully stood. "You'll wake up your sister."

"But-" Colleen looked up at him. "How are ever gonna get you?"

"There's an art to it," he went upstairs.

"What is that art?" Brian shouted.

Sully didn't respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Season 6

"There's only one way to scare, Sully," Michaela sat down.

"How?" Matthew, Colleen, and Brian said in union,

Michaela laughed.

"Well…spiders."

"What?" Brian's mouth dropped.

Michaela nodded.

"He's terrified of them."

"Are you serious?" Matthew's eyes widened.

"Come on!" Colleen darted out of the room, followed by her brothers.

"Wait!" Michaela said.

They returned.

"Make sure of one thing."

"What?"

"Make sure…it's big."

_**XXXXX**_

"How was your day?" Sully sat on the couch beside his wife.

"Good. Your's?"

Sully yawned.

"Busy," he replied. "Had a lot of orders and we-" he stopped.

"Something wrong?" Michaela asked.

"Thought I felt something on my arm," he said.

Michaela shrugged.

"Probably nothing," she said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I- I felt it again!"

"What?" She looked at him.

"Feels like something crawling on my – WOAH!" He lept from the couch. "What is that?"

"Yes!" The children stood from behind the couch.

"Finally!" Matthew laughed. "We got you!"

"What was that?"

"A spider," Brian held it up to his father.

"Woah!" Sully stood up on a chair. "Get it away from me!"

Colleen laughed.

"Thanks to Ma we found out your one fear."

Sully's mouth dropped.

"You told them!"

"They had to get you," she said. "At least once."

"You.." he looked at Brian. "You get that out of my house!"

"But he's kind of cute, Pa," he said.

Brian let it crawl on the floor.

"No!" Sully yelled.

He then grabbed his knife and threw it at the arachnid. He not only successfully killed it but damaged the floor as well.

"Sully!" Michaela yelled.

"What did you want me to do?"

Brian walked up to the hole.

"Did I get it?" Sully asked.

"Oh my God, Pa!" He screamed.

"What?" Sully ran towards the kitchen.

"Got you again!" Brian laughed.

"You…goodnight!" Sully went upstairs.

"Admit it, Pa," Matthew said. "We got you."

"Not in a million years."

"Well, Brian, Colleen, we did it," Matthew put his arms around his siblings.

"Did what?" Colleen asked.

"We discovered it."

"What?" Brian frowned.

"The art of scaring Sully."


End file.
